Happily Ever After?
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: They were to live happily forever together. Unfortunately, nothing is that easy. Sorry for the bad summary. Rated T just in case.
1. His Memories, Her Present

_**His Memories, Her Present

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I wish I could though. =[  
This takes place after Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**  
_10:30 PM_

I sat on the bed that Alice and I shared and I stared out the window. I was incredibly bored. I've read at least five books. I tried to start a conversation with Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella. Unfortunately, I am not much of a chatterbox. Each one wanted to spend time with their mate and have their privacy. I wondered where my mate was; she has been gone since we hunted in the afternoon. It didn't surprise I was bored. Everything seemed monotonous without Alice, _my_ perfect little monster. Flashbacks started to flow through my mind. _The day we met in the diner. The day she became mine: our wedding day. My emotions when she was away trying to save Edward from the Volturi. My emotions when she came back to me, unharmed. _Where was she anyways? The memories made me want her near me. I miss her. I needed to touch her…

_11:00 PM_

I walked downstairs and saw Carlisle and Esme in the living room, sitting on the couch. Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was knitting something, possibly for Renesmee. I didn't want to disturb them but I had to know where Alice was.

"Do you happen to have seen Alice around?"

Both Carlisle and Esme looked up and then looked at each other, seeing if either of them knew.  
Carlisle was the first to speak.

"No son. Not since this afternoon."

Esme continued.

"I remember her asking me about the house I built and decorated. It is about 10 miles north of here. She could have gone there."

I thanked them both. Not a second later I was out the door. I headed towards the house. I needed to see her. [_11:15 PM]_

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_10:30 PM_

I looked at the clock in my beautiful yellow Porsche. It was already 10:30 PM. I have been shopping since 1 PM. I have had left immediately after hunting, not telling anyone where I was headed, not even Jasper. There were sales in most of the stores at the mall and they were closing late. I just had to go. I love shopping just as much as I love Jasper. I had bought so many new clothes for myself and others. I bought myself at least 10 outfits, 2 outfits for Japer, 3 outfits for Bella, and 1 outfit for the rest of the family. I couldn't help myself. Clothes make me so happy. I had stayed until closing time. Unfortunately, I am unable to live in the mall and the security guards had to escort me off the premises.

_10:45_

As I stopped at a red light, I looked around and saw this nice little boutique. I thought popped into my head. In one week, it would be my 50th wedding anniversary with Jasper. I quickly parked the car and went into the boutique. So many shiny things surrounded me. I was definitely in paradise.

A saleslady came up to me. "Welcome. May I help you?" I thought quickly on what I wanted to get Jasper.

"I was wondering if you have any necklaces for men."

"Of course we do. Come this way. We also have couple's necklaces." She led me to the collection. "Please choose what you like."

I said thank you and looked at the necklaces. I grazed my eyes over the collection. Each one was interesting but they didn't capture my life with Jasper. I took my time in picking the most perfect gift. I could hear the impatience as the saleslady sighed but I didn't care. This gift had to be perfect. Finally, I saw the one that I wanted: a couple's necklace. My mind flashed back to the day I finally met Jasper in that half-empty diner. A smile flashed on my face.

"I want to purchase these."

_11:05 PM_

After I paid for the necklaces, I went to my car. I took out the necklace that was intended for the female to wear. I wore it and examined it through the mirror. A smile crept on my face. I quickly placed the necklace underneath my shirt. I wanted to surprise him. It will spoil everything if he saw it. After settling down, I headed home. I needed to see my Jasper.

* * *

_I am sorry if this wasn't good, I'll try to improve my writing. Constructive criticism will be helpful to me. I have an idea of what was on the necklace but I'm trying to think of a better one so you'll have to wait ad find out in later chapters. Please wait until next time for the next chapter._


	2. His Mistake, Her Betrayal

_**His Mistake, Her Betrayal**_

**

* * *

Alice's POV  
**_11:20 PM_

I finally arrived home. I was so excited about the gift but the anniversary isn't till one week. I put the gift in my jacket pocket and then walked to wards the house. I went immediately to my room, ignoring Carlisle and Esme who were in the living room. I opened the door but he wasn't there. _Where could Jasper be?_ I went to search through the entire house but no Jasper. I put the things I bought into my overcrowded closet. Afterwards, I went downstairs and wanted to question Carlisle and Esme if they seen Jasper. Before I could open my mouth, Esme spoke.

"Hey Alice, you came home late. Where have you been?"

Before I could open my mouth and respond, Carlisle was next to speak.

"Jasper was looking for you not too long ago but we don't know where he gone."

Before I can say my thanks for the information, a vision came to me. _I saw Jasper running. He was running at lightning-fast speed. I finally see him slowing down and arriving to this house. The house Esme took me to once. She was decorating it at the time. _I snapped out of it and started running.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

I finally arrived to the house. I looked through the rooms downstairs but I couldn't find her. Then I suddenly felt something, _Alice's emotions_. She was upstairs. I went into the bedroom and there she was. A smile crept onto my face.

"You kept me waiting a long time."

I took a step towards her. How long has she been waiting this time?

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She ran to me and jumped onto me. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and ran her fingers though my hair. Suddenly, I felt odd but I made it vanish with the help of ability. She took no time in taking off my dress shirt. I led Alice and myself to the bed.

We just laid on the bed afterwards. I was staring out the window and Alice was outlining my scars with her fingers. I could spend eternity with just her. She made me so happy. What happened next made me want to die…at least permanently.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I finally arrived to the house and went in. I looked downstairs but no sign of Jasper. I skipped my way up to stairs. I saw a door slightly ajar and slowly entered it.

"Jasper, what are you doing here. I miss-"

I stopped suddenly and just stared where Jasper was. _Correction:_ where Jasper and another girl was. If I could cry, I would of. Jasper looked towards the girl and looked back at me. Jasper pushed the girl away, ran to me and took my hands in his.

"Alice! I don't know what happened. I-" I didn't want to hear his excuse.

"How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me."

He squeezed my hand harder as he heard my words and sensed my hurt. He was going to respond but I didn't let him.

"I believed in you. I believed in _us._ I guess it is my fault; I was so stupid to think I was enough for you. I accepted your past and was so proud of you when you stuck to the diet. I was there for you. I leave your side for 11 hrs and you do this? How about the time I left for Italy to go to the Volturi? You made me believe you were distraught over our separation but was it real?" I wanted to cry so badly but no tears fell.

"Don't say that. You're perfect and no can say otherwise. You're my angel. What I felt when you were away in Italy was real. I was scared at the thought of you not returning to me. I wasn't lying. I love you so much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please-"

"STOP," I took my hands out of Jasper's and clasped my ears and looked at the ground. "I don't want to hear your lies! You didn't want to hurt me? It's pretty clear that I'm hurt, especially to you. If you love me so much why are you with her? I caught you this time but how many other times have you gotten away with this. I can't trust you. I can't even look at you."

Jasper tried to move away my hands from my ears and tried to make me look at him. I didn't let him. I pushed him away and turned my back to him. I didn't want to look at him or that girl who was still in the bed. I slowly took off my wedding ring.

"You're still part of the Cullen family so it would be selfish of me to tell you to leave. This is forever embedded into my head. I love you and I probably always will. But I can't be with you…not anymore."

I dropped the wedding ring and ran towards the Cullen house. If I could cry, it would have been a waterfall. If my heart was beating, it would have broken into pieces. Memories started up but I shook it off. I didn't look back, I just kept running.

* * *

_DRAMA!!!! xD What shall happen..hmm..must think. xD Sorry again if my writing isn't that good._


	3. His Punishment

_**His Punishment**_

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

I just stared at the door Alice left through. This is my second worst nightmare. Number one was Alice never being able to return to my arms ever again. Number two was Alice leaving me. I had just lost my mate. Sadness and pain crept onto my face as I leaned down to pick up the wedding ring. Suddenly my sadness was replaced by anger. I turned to the girl in the bed.

"Who are you?"

She got up and walked up to me. She tried to grab my hand or arm but I took a step back. She huffed at my declination.

"The name's Evangeline. I'm like you, a vampire, and like Alice, a person who loves you. I was traveling and I came upon your family during one of your hunting trips. When my eyes caught the sight of you, I fell in love immediately. You are the perfect mate for me: strong, tall, handsome. I watched you from afar for a long time and heard every conversation that was exchanged. Unfortunately, you already had a mate so I had to eliminate the obstacle. As you can see, it was a success; she doesn't want you anymore."

She smiled at her victory. I gave her the death glare. _Who does she think she is? She will never be able to replace Alice._ She continued.

"If you were wondering how you fell for my plan, I will tell you. You and your mate-"

I cut her off. "She has a name."

She sighed annoyingly. "You and _Alice_ seemed inseparable. I had to patiently wait to execute my plans. Finally, it happened. Alice went off somewhere after your hunting trip; I knew this was my cue. I remember your mother figure was talking about a house with Alice once. I knew then it was the place where I would have my reward: you. I have the ability to create illusions and project them onto myself or others. It only lasts for 20 minutes so when I heard you enter the house, I made myself appear as Alice."

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. _How could I fall for this stupid plan? Why didn't I suspect anything?_ My eyes immediately snapped open as realization hit me. I felt that something was wrong earlier. I used my ability to brush it away. _This was my fault._

"I don't want you."

It was her turn to clench her fist. "If you've forgotten, I will happily remind you that Alice doesn't want you anymore. But I'm here. We can go live somewhere else and live-"

She tried to grab my arm again by I pushed her away with force. She fell back onto the bed and scrambled to get upright. She was angry and the emotions radiating off of her was even worse.

"You'll never be able to replace Alice even with your ability. You might look exactly like Alice but you'll never have the essence that is Alice. She radiates confidence, joy, and zealousness, and unselfishness. She loves shopping and the only thing she loves more than that is me. She is protective of not only me, but everyone she befriends. She was willing to sacrifice herself in order to keep me safe. She gave me hope, a feeling I thought I would never feel after my years at war and bloodshed. _YOU_ will never be able to do that."

I watched her expression and felt her emotions as I spoke. Her eyes seemed to be spewing venom as she listened to my praises of Alice. As the last word came from my mouth, I turned and started to run back to the Cullen house. I needed to see Alice. Without Alice, I would just revert back to a monster. Without Alice, I would still be in my abyss of darkness.

* * *

I finally reached the house. I walked in and everyone was there. Even Renesmee and Jacob. Alice must have told them what happened. They just stared at me. I could feel their disappointment in what I have done.

Emmet spoke. "How could you do this to her?"

Bella spoke next. "I thought you loved her." Sadness for her best friend was radiating off of her. Edward came up behind her to soothe her.

Rosalie followed. "I guess it was only a matter of time for you to hurt her. You are weak on your restraint from human blood, who knew your morals were just as weak." Esme shot her a scolding look.

I wanted to kill Rosalie but it wouldn't solve anything. I had enough of their judgmental words. I turned to the stairs. Emmet and Edward immediately blocked my way. The both said in unison, "She doesn't want to see you." I tried to get past them but they held me back.

Carlisle finally spoke up, "Sons, this is not any of our business. Alice and Jasper needs to resolve this themselves."

Just as Carlisle finish speaking, Alice came downstairs. She had a smile on her face and was humming. When she saw me, her smile did not waver. She wanted to show that she was strong enough but her emotions said otherwise. Edward saw past her countenance through his mind reading. She just kept smiling. Everyone just kept looking at her and was at awe how she could mask her true feelings. She looked at our face and finally spoke.

"What is everyone doing?" No one answered her so she continued. "So did you guys like the outfits I picked out for you guys? It took some time for me to choose the outfits. I had to fight someone for the shoes I got you Bella. Good thing I was stubborn. I hope you guys like the outfits."

She smiled again, I felt even worse. I wanted to shake her real emotions out of her. Bottling up emotions is mentally debilitating. _How can I make this all better?_ Alice spoke, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Jasper, can you come with me upstairs for a bit?"

_

* * *

Hmmm...what shall happen. Do you guys want a sad ending or a happy one? I can go either way. =P Please review! xD_


	4. Her Revenge, His Downfall

_**Her Revenge, His Downfall**_

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

I followed Alice into our room like she asked me to. Numerous thoughts were flooding my mind: _If she going to yell at me?; Is she going to forgive me?; Will she go into an outburst and attack me?; Will she kill me?_ That last thought made me gulp in fear. When we finally entered the room, we just stood there in silence. Alice looked around the room to avoid my gaze upon her. I could feel the pain and sadness escalating as memories flood through her mind. I scanned her face but she had a blank expression. I reached out for her hand but she backed away. She walked toward the window and stared through it.

She looked through the window for 5 minutes and then finally spoke, with her back still towards me.

"It's best if you stay in Edward's old room. Since he has his own house with Bella and Renesmee, he shouldn't mind. I'm sure the room will be fine for you." She turned around and gave me a smile. "If you need assistance, I could help you move your things. You just have books and some clothes. The outfits I bought you are in the closet, I hope you like them." she continued. She gave me a genuine smile and left the room.

Seeing her give me smiles made me feel worse. I didn't deserve them or her kindness. After all these years with her, how could I have done this? She saved me. She trusted me. She _loved_ me: a monster. _You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope._ The sweet memory of our first meeting now burns. I clenched my fists in anguish.

After I composed myself, I headed downstairs. There, everyone was surrounding Alice. They were all trying to comfort her and trying to get her to express her emotions. Unfortunately for them, Alice was stubborn and too strong to break under the pressure of her family.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

"Guys, I'm fine! There's nothing to be worried about," I exclaimed.

I was starting to get annoyed at their persistence. They just wouldn't budge. They really are a caring family; I just wish they weren't right now. I caught Jasper's figure entering the living room. Feelings of grief overpowered my annoyance. I snapped out of it when Bella reached for my hand.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked. I chuckled. "I guess find a new mate who won't betray me," I responded jokingly. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Jasper cringe at my words. I immediately regretted my words. "Just joking! Shopping always makes me feel better and time just flies," I stated immediately hoping it would somehow retract my previous answer.

They suddenly started talking all at once. I tried to comprehend what they were saying but things started to go blurry. It was a vision. _A figure was approaching. It was going through the forest and heading to the Cullen house. There was determination in her eyes. She looked familiar; it made me feel angry._ I snapped out of the vision. "It's her," I stated. Everyone looked at me in curiosity, having the knowledge that I just had a vision. I stood up right away ran towards the door. Before I went out the door, I turned towards Edward. After Edward nodded his head, I ran out into the forest.

After 3 minutes of running, I stopped and looked around for _her_. I stared into the mist and her figure started to appear. When she was close enough, she spoke. "I see that you were notified of my presence," she said with evil smile.

I clenched my fists at her words. "What are you doing here?" I protested.

She smirked. "You are such a rude little _girl_. Let me introduce myself. My name is Evangeline. I am Jasper's new mate. Unfortunately, he has seemed to run off back to you. I came here to get him back. Please inform him that I am here now."

I wanted to rip her face off but I held my ground. "If he wanted to be with you, he wouldn't have left you in the first place. He may not be my husband anymore but you can't have him, I won't allow it. It's best if you leave."

Her expression grew harsh and she clenched her fists. "I'm not leaving until I get him, even if it means killing you."

As the last word escaped her mouth, she lunged at me. I quickly avoided her. She kept trying to sneak up on me but I avoided her just in time. She quickly grew annoyed. "You're so weak, you won't even attack me. Jasper deserves someone stronger and more beautiful. Someone like me."

At her last sentence, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I lunged towards her but she avoided me. Before I could relocate her, she appeared behind me. With one kick, it sent me flying into a tree. My back made contact with the tree bark with a loud thud, causing the tree to snap. Before I could get up, she appeared before me and clasped her hand around my throat.

"You really are weak. Jasper needs a grown woman, not some little girl. This is your end," she said with a chuckle. She made a fist with her open hand; a light started emitting from her first. As she proceeded to land the final blow, I closed my eyes in defeat.

A few seconds passed and no feeling of death. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle running towards me. I looked around and saw Evangeline knocked into a tree. I looked to see who attacked her. It was Jasper. Carlisle finally came to my side and to check for any injuries. "What are you two doing here, I told Edward this was my fight," I stated in annoyance.

"You know how Jasper is; he didn't want anything to happen to you. Everyone else is on their way," he stated, trying to calm me down.

A loud thump caught my attention. Jasper was lying on the ground, motionless. At the sight of this, my heart sank and my stomach twisted. I got up quickly and Carlisle and I ran towards Jasper.

I came to his side. His eyes were closed and he laid their motionless. "JASPER! Are you alright?" No answer. "What did she do? Are you hurt?" Still no answer. I lifted his top half and laid him against myself. "Say something, say anything! ANSWER ME!" I cried holding his body tighter. I reached for Carlisle's arm and cried out, "What's wrong with him. Please help him. Please…"

"He can't do anything to save him," a voice stated. Evangeline appeared in front of me and continued, "It's all based on luck if he survives. He will be motionless, just like if he died, for three days. At the exact end of the third day, there is a 10% chance he will wake. As you can see, the chances are slim. If I can't have him, neither can you," she said with an evil laugh. My grip on Jasper only tightened to the fact that he might not live.

Soon everyone else arrived and cornered Evangeline. Before she was ripped to shreds, she had one more thing to say. "You better hope he's lucky enough. He better off dead since his loved one doesn't even want him anymore. He doesn't have a reason to live." With that, she was killed.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to save him but it was not up to me. I am useless. I picked Jasper up and ran towards to the house. I ran back into our room and placed him on our bed. I kneeled next to the bed and held his hand. I placed his hand on my cheeks and sobbed tearlessly. I was no use to him now. All I could do was…wait.

* * *

_OMG, will he live?!?! He better!!! =[ But I am going to let you guys decide if he lives or not. So please leave reviews with your decision. His fate is in your hands!_


	5. Day One

_**

* * *

Day 1: Memories**_

* * *

All I could do was stare at Jasper's still body. Hours have passed and I still couldn't avert my eyes from him. At times, I swear I saw his fingers twitch, notifying he is still here on this Earth and returning to me. I would call Carlisle to check on him but to no avail, he was still under Evangeline's _curse_. I wasn't used to having him so still. I was so used to his subtle touches that signified his love and devotion to me. Now _nothing_.

I missed his touch, his stare upon me, his protectiveness over me, _everything_. I wanted to help but there wasn't much I could do. All I could do was stay at his side waiting for the three days to pass. I stroked his hands and face; he seems to feel colder every passing minute. I sighed at my uselessness. _"Everything will be fine, Jasper will be okay,"_ I told myself. I laid down next to him and placed my head on his chest. I got my hopes up that he would instinctively place his arms around me but he didn't, he was "asleep". He won't be moving for awhile. I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes as a memory started to fill my mind.

_I sat on my high stool in the diner waiting for him. What was taking him so long? Finally, bell chimes filled my ears. Someone was coming into the diner. Could it be him? I turned to head to answer my own question. This was it, it was him; the one I've been waiting for. He looked as if he hadn't eaten anything. I quickly slid off the chair and walked slowly towards him with a smile. When he caught the sight of me he quickly tensed up but relaxed when he saw my genuine smile. He knew I was like him, a vampire. When I finally reached him, I said, "You've kept me waiting a long time." I giggled at his reaction: he ducked his head like a good Southern gentleman and said, "Sorry, ma'am." I reached out my hand and he took it without a second thought. I led him out of the diner and into our future together._

I smiled as the memory came to an end. I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to look at his face. _No expression._ He looked so serene as he "slept". I would rather have him awake and holding me tightly in his arms. My body just seems to perfectly fit into his strong arms and body, like a puzzle. I placed my head back onto his chest as another memory surfaced.

_Today was the day: our wedding. We had recently joined the Cullen coven but we got along well. Everyone was present at the wedding. We had a human minister and harpist. I was willing just to sign a marriage certificate. I knew how hard it was for Jasper to be around humans but he insisted. He wanted to show me that he was able to change for me and that my efforts were not wasted. As the wedding chime started to play, I quickly placed my veil over my head and linked arms with Carlisle. I slowly walked to the altar. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped from nervousness and pure bliss. As we reached the altar, Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and sat down. Jasper unveiled me with a huge smile on his face and an intense stare. He held my hand and squeezed it gently. Jasper was first to give his vows. "As you know, my past was not that bright. I wandered aimlessly through the darkness that was my life. Once I entered the diner that rainy day, everything changed. You changed me. You showed me love and happiness. You looked past my mistakes and accepted me for who I was. You shed light and eliminated the darkness that surrounded me. You gave me so much hope and bliss and I hope I can do the same for you ten-fold," he concluded. He quickly slid the ring onto my fourth finger. I was overwhelmed and lost with happiness; I quickly composed myself to say my vows. "Your face was the first thing I remember. If it weren't for you, I might have gone insane. You kept me sane and I patiently waited to meet you in the diner. I went through cups and cups of untouched coffee and then you finally appeared. I knew that day was the beginning of our lives together. I just knew you and I were forever. I can't ever imagine my life without you," I said with a smile as I slipped the ring into his finger. We mouthed the words "I love you" to each other as the minster continued speaking. Finally, the minister informed us we can now kiss and we did just that._

Just as it ended another one started up.

_I was finally returning from Italy. I haven't spoken to Jasper for the longest time. "He must be mad at me for that," I thought to myself. I gave him a scare when I told him I was going to retrieve Edward back. He insisted to come or persuade me not to go for my protection. "Please put on your seatbelts as we are about to land," the intercom sounded. I was going to see my husband in less than 15 minutes. I gripped the handles tightly in excitement, a little too tight maybe. Finally the plane landed; Edward, Bella, and I walked out of the plane and through the pathway. As we finally entered the airport, all I could see was Jasper. I quickly walked up to him and we just stared into each others' eyes. We were together again and that is all that matters._

I hugged him tighter as the memory ended. I looked at Jasper's face, hoping his eyes were open and he was smiling at me. He was the same as before, eyes closed and still. I looked at the clock across the room; day one of three has just ended. I buried my face into his chest and sighed. _"You need to wake up…you just have to…please…,"_ I thought to myself.

* * *


	6. Day Two

_**

* * *

Day 2: Regrets**_

* * *

I situated myself on a chair at my desk and stared at the wall. Two more days left until Jasper's fate is revealed. Evangeline's words keep replaying in my head. _10% chance he will live…chances are slim…no reason to live._ "NO!" I said as I slammed my fist onto the desk in anguish at the thought that Jasper will leave me permanently. I quickly turned to where Jasper's body laid. No response to my sudden outburst. I was not used to being this…_alone_. My family surrounds me but I don't feel anything. I don't have the energy to do anything but be by Jasper's side. I placed my arms on the table and laid my head on them. I closed my eyes and tried to think of other things.

"_Alice, this isn't healthy. You need to get out of this room," Esme pleaded. I shook my head in denial. I needed to be with Jasper. I can't leave him alone. "You should go shopping. I know there will sales in your favorite stores. Maybe that can cheer you up," Carlisle stated. "Yea, it'll be best. I'll even go with you and drag Bella along. Renesmee misses hanging out and going shopping with her aunt," Rosalie stated. "I'll even go; I can drive you guys there," Emmett continued. I shook my head. "It's okay guys. I want to be here with Jasper. It's the least thing I can do. I'm just not in the mood for shopping. I know you all care about us, thank you," I responded. Everyone was shocked at my rejection to go shopping but they all understood. They all either gave me a hug or patted my shoulders and then exited the room._

I opened my eyes as the recollection of what happened 5 hours ago ended. I sighed loudly and walked towards Jasper. I climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, placing my head on his chest. Once again, no response from him. I drew circles on his chest to his stomach and outlined his crescent-shaped scars. I remember he always smiled and loved when I did that. I reached up and grazed his cheeks and lips. I missed his kisses so much. It pained me to think I will never receive one ever again. As I lowered my hand, it slightly touched his shirt pocket. I felt something in it and took it out. It was a ring…_my_ wedding ring. Painful memories filled my head.

_How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me… I believed in you. I believed in us. I guess it is my fault; I was so stupid to think I was enough for you… I caught you this time but how many other times have you gotten away with this. I can't trust you. I can't even look at you… I can't be with you, not anymore._

I gripped the ring in my hand in pain. My criticizing and judgmental words burned. I should have trusted him…I shouldn't have said those hurtful things to him. I should have not thrown away my wedding ring and marriage like that. The look on his face when I joked about finding a new, faithful mate made me want to die. I shouldn't have said it, even if I was joking. It was too cruel. I was too cruel…

_Jasper deserves someone stronger and more beautiful. Someone like me… He is better off dead since his loved one doesn't even want him anymore. He doesn't have a reason to live.  
You know how Jasper is; he didn't want anything to happen to you._

Evangeline's and Carlisle's words gave me even more anguish. I slammed the desk with my fists again in pain. This time, the desk split in two. _Great._ I ran my hands through my hair and tried to calm myself. Things fell everywhere and I heard something shatter. Glass from the picture frame was everywhere. I picked up the picture; it was taken on our wedding day. In it, Jasper had on a smile that was the epitome of joy and bliss and I just stared at him with a smile.

They were right though. Jasper deserved someone better. I couldn't possibly have given him what he needed. I was so small compared to him and I was not beautiful enough for him. How could I ever give him happiness? I am incapable of making him content. I might have entertained him for the time being but he was bound to get bored of me sometime along the road.

I should have known Jasper was going to come. He didn't want me to get hurt; he wanted to protect me. Ever since I met him, he didn't want me to be in danger. Always protecting me, fighting my battles. In exchange, it cost him his own life. This was my fault. It was my entire fault. He is lying on this bed because of me. He's going to die…BECAUSE OF ME! I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I don't deserve you. This is all my fault. Please wake up. I'm sorry…" I said into his chest.

_

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is bad. I had an idea of what I would write on the first day and the third day. I couldn't come up with anything good for this day so I did the best of my capabilities (which isn't that great). Sorry in advance =( !!!_


	7. Day Three

_**

* * *

Day 3: Promises and Hopes**_

* * *

This was the day. After the end of this day, I will know if Jasper is going to wake up from unconsciousness. It felt like just yesterday when I was kicking Jasper out of the room…when Jasper came to my rescue…when he received his fate.

I spent the whole day recalling more memories and blaming myself for the state Jasper was in as I sat next to the bed. As time passed, I became more irritated and desperate. At this point, I would have cried uncontrollably. This was obviously visible to my family. They all wanted to try to calm me down and help but nothing was going to soothe me.

Two hours before the end of the day, Bella and Edward approached me.

"_Alice, this isn't healthy. You haven't hunted for 5 days. Maybe if you fed, you won't be as irritable," Bella said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, "I'm fine. I just want to be with him," I said. "But staying here right now isn't helping you. If you fed, you might be in a better mood. When Jasper wakes up, he wouldn't want to see you like this." "Aunt Alice, uncle Jasper will be okay. Don't be so hard on yourself," Renesmee said when she entered the room. "Thank you both but I want to be here. I'm fine really," I said with a smile. "But-"before Bella could protest, Edward escorted them out of the room. He picked up on my thoughts that I wanted to be alone. "Thank you," I said through my thoughts as they left the room._

* * *

I turned toward the clock and then turned back to Jasper. _20 minutes left._ I leaned forward towards the bed and placed my elbows on the bed. I took his hand in mine and placed them on my cheek. "You need to wake up, sleepyhead", I tried to say with a smile but had a sad tone to it, "Remember what you said to me at our wedding. You said I gave you hope, happiness, and love and that you were going to do the same for me. You can't do that by laying here. You definitely can't do that if you don't wake up." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I also said that I can't imagine my life without you. If…if you…_leave_ me, I don't think I can live either. I always thought we needed each other the same amount but you needed me more. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." I said as my grip on his hand tightened.

* * *

I turned toward the clock again. _12 minutes left._ I reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out the gift. "Look what I got you for our 50th wedding anniversary. I'm already wearing mine so this is your half of the couple's necklace. You see here…this is a sun pendant and a half of a heart pendant. You always said that I shed light into your once dark world and that I was bright and warm like the sun." I shifted one of my hands to my neck to reveal my necklace from under my clothes. "And I have a crescent-shaped pendant as well as the other half of the heart. I always loved outlining your scars. Your crescent scars signify how far you have come. I couldn't be more proud of you." I tucked my necklace back under my clothes. "Together, we complete each other just like if we were to link our heart pendants. We also keep each other in balance just like the sun and moon in this world," I said as I reached into my pocket for something.

* * *

There was now 3 more minutes. I laid down on the bed and placed my head on his chest. "You see this," as I took out the ring from my pocket. "I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up to place this back onto my finger so we can be husband and wife again. I want to live a life filled with love and happiness but I can't do that without you," I said as I hugged his body tighter. "Please don't leave me. I can't live with myself if you don't wake up. You have to wake up! Please wake up…please," burying my face into his chest as I spoke those words.

* * *

All I could was wait as the remaining minutes and seconds tick-tocked away.

_1 minute…_

_30 seconds…_

_10 seconds…_

_5 seconds…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1_

_

* * *

OMG! This is it? Will he live?!? I hope I'm in a good mood when I write the final chapter so I can make him survive this bump in the road and reunite with Alice. (crosses fingers) I will probably be busy for a while so please be on the lookout for Happily Ever After?'s final chapter. Reviews are appreciated as always.  
_


	8. Renewal

_**

* * *

Renewal**_

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

I looked up towards Jasper's face to see if he would open his eyes. The third day has ended 2 minutes ago and a new day has started. _No movement._ If I was standing, my legs would have caved. I felt numb as seconds kept ticking away. Jasper is…_gone_. I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his chest, sobbing tearlessly. _He's gone._

_

* * *

Jasper's POV_

Everything was dark. I walked aimlessly in the darkness, trying to find my way out. Finally, in the distance, I could see a light. As I walked toward it, the light intensified and I could hear something in the distance. _Bell chimes._ What was the light and bells coming from? _Alice? _I had to find out. I picked up my pace and ran toward the light and sound.

My eyes fluttered open. Everything was somewhat blurry, like I been asleep for a hundred years. The last thing I remember was fighting Evangeline then everything faded into black. When things became a bit clearer, I concluded that I was in my room, or at least what used to my room since Alice kicked me out.

I felt some weight on my chest and could hear sobbing. I looked down and saw Alice. The emotions that she was emitting were that of grief and pain. I instinctively placed my hand on her head and wrapping my arm around her waist. I could feel that she was startled at my touch. She quickly lifted her head to let her eyes meet mine. At that moment, her eyes filled with happiness and relief, washing away the waves of sadness and pain she had moments ago. I smiled at her happiness, an emotion that was the epitome of her.

"Alice…what happened?" I asked as I lifted my hand from her head. She took the next 2 minutes explaining at vampire speed, although omitting what happened during those three days. When she finished, I nodded in comprehension. I wasted three days "sleeping". I could have spent that time making it up to Alice. _She must still be mad at me_, I thought.

I got off the bed and stood up, bringing Alice with me. "Alice," I started, "I'm so sorry for what happened. This was all my fault and you'll probably never forgive me. I never meant to hurt you because I love you. I understand how you feel and I won't be surprised if you hate me for the rest of your life. I just want you to know that-".

"I forgive you Jasper Whitlock Hale and…I love you!" she interrupted with a smile. At her words, I felt light-headed with happiness. I quickly reached into my shirt pocket and panicked when there was nothing in it. Alice giggled, causing me to look up at her in curiosity. "Are you looking for this?" she asked as she held the ring in her hand, "I waited patiently for you to put this back on for me. I guess today is the day."

I chuckled as she handed me the ring. I knelt down and took her hand in mine. "Alice Cullen, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world by becoming Alice Whitlock Cullen…again?" Her smile confirmed her acceptance of my proposal. I quickly got up and hugged her with intensity. As we hugged, the level of happiness within us increased ten-fold and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"We should go downstairs, everyone else is worried," Alice stated as we separated from our hug. I nodded as we both left the room and headed downstairs. As we descended into the stairs, I turned towards Alice. "What happened to our desk?" I asked her. She smiled innocently, "We can talk about that some other time," she answered. I let her off - at least for now - just because she looked so darn cute.

_

* * *

POV: 3__rd__ Person Omniscient_

_Two days later…_

Today was the day: Jasper's and Alice's second wedding. They both thought it was best to have it on their 50th wedding anniversary. They both decided to do it at night because there was mention of shooting stars appearing. And of course, Alice was the one doing all the wedding preparation. It amazed everyone how Alice could decorate such a beautiful wedding in a short time. Only family members attended except for Jacob, who Renesmee brought as her date.

Instead getting a minister and a harpist like their first wedding, they had Carlisle and Edward. Esme had Carlisle get ordained through a website and Edward was to play the piano as Alice walked down the aisle. Everyone went to their respective places as the wedding was about to start. Carlisle and Jasper were at the altar and everyone else were sitting

Alice had bought this crème lace wedding gown and Jasper was wearing a black suit that Alice had bought for him. Edward started playing a melody, signaling Alice to walk down the aisle. Everyone turned to look at Alice as she walked. Carlisle was smiling and Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off his soon-to-be-wife. Alice glowed as she glided across the ground, finally reaching the altar. As Carlisle spoke, Alice and Jasper just stared into each other eyes, getting lost into each other. They both snapped back to reality in time for Jasper to say his vows.

"Alice," he started with a nervous smile, "I don't know what to say that won't be a repeat of my first vow because they were true words from my heart. When you left me that time, I truly knew how it felt to lose you. My life fell into an abyss without you. Once you forgave me, it was like you helped pull me out of it. With you, I know I can be the best man I can be to you and to others. You mean the world to me, you always will." When he finished, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a new ring with a heart-shaped diamond. He reached for her left hand and placed it onto her finger.

Alice couldn't help but smile at Jasper's sweet words and her new ring. She cleared her throat to say her vows. "You know you gave me so much grief during those three days. I waited for you, fearing that you were going to wake up. I didn't do anything but stay by your side. When that third day ended and you made no movements in the first few minutes, I was in so much pain. Once you woke up and placed you hand on my head, I was in pure relief and bliss. I hope you will never do that to me again because I won't be able to handle it. I love you Jasper Whitlock, forever and always," she finished with smile while slipping the ring into his finger.

When Carlisle finished speaking, Jasper and Alice kissed as they were told to. When Jasper broke the kiss, he immediately picked her up bridal-style and ran to their room. When they entered, he set her down next to their new desk.

"Jasper, I got you a present that is similar to mine," Alice said as she opened one of the drawers, "I hope you like it." Jasper took the necklace in his hand. He stared at the necklace she wore and looked at his. He smiled, understanding the meaning behind them, and quickly put on his. They both went to their bed and laid together peacefully. Alice finally got what she wished for. Her and Jasper were together once again, this time wearing a new wedding ring and matching necklaces. They were now complete.

The moon and the sun.

The empathy and the seer.

Jasper and Alice.

Together as one, a complete heart.

**THE END.**

_

* * *

So there you have it, the last chapter of "Happily Ever After?" Thank you readers and those who have reviewed for being so patient as I am such a slow writer. I apologize if it was a bad ending to you readers. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism; reviews are very much appreciated. _


End file.
